We are Compatible
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: She repaired him. She gave him hope. And she died. And he tries to repair her. Not a Pixal, Zane pairing, really. I just wrote this on a whim.
1. Chapter 1

I held her in my arms. Just, held her.

I imagined us working together, doing whatever nindroids did together for fun. That was something. I wanted to discover, what nindroids did _together _for fun. Or maybe she would be able to make sure no one used a universal remote on me.

She had known this would happen. My brothers knew this would happen. And none of them told me.

They all had known. Except for me.

_The mission was more important. _Was my Brother's excuse.

And her reason.

I told her I stood for Peace, Freedom, to vanquish all that threatened Ninjago. I was going to tell her a fourth thing.

To ensure the safety of everyone I loved.

It was like when Nya was kidnapped and Kai joined us, all that time ago. A blazing, blinding inferno to get her back. Kai endangered all of us, several times over, in his effort to get Nya back.

I felt that now. Pixal was special. She was like me. Robotic. Emotions. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

But she told me she wasn't special. And she was just around to assist. And assist she did.

I didn't cry. I don't think I can, either. But it still hurt anyway. I took her metallic body closer to me, and stood. I owed her. She repaired me. She wasn't going to leave me.

And I wasn't going to leave her.

**"I'm going to repair her." **I proclaimed, turning to the others.

It was boring, being a nindroid, sometimes. And lonely. Kai and Jay had Nya, Cole had Cole.

Me, I had no one now. Not since Father died.

After he died, and after the Overlord, I subjected to the boring way of life, the normal, human way of life. Wake up. Eat. Go to work. Eat. Go to bed. Repeat.

She was a spark in a lightning bolt that electrified and override the cycle. The best spark in it all. A spark of hope and happiness. But mostly hope. She gave me hope, and then they took it away. That was enough to make anyone go mad.

**"But Zane, she's-"**

**"Cease that sentence Jay. I'm going to find her a new power source. One that is not connected to the Overlord in any way."**

**"Zane. We just destroyed the only power source in Ninjago."**

**"I understand that. And this is me, Zane, the Nindroid, saying 'I don't care.'" **

I watched my brothers for a moment, and without another word, we left in our vehicles, and I buckled Pixal in the back of my vehicle.

I would find a way. There _had_ to be a way. Solar power, electricity, wind maybe, hydro-electricity, that thing that when the boy died, the girl would sobbed over his body, and then her tears brought him back in golden light. When the human body felt increased hormonal feelings of liking, and the increased pulse.

Maybe even love.

* * *

But Nindroids didn't really love. Not the way a normal human did. Maybe I felt a surge of electricity pulse through me when I felt. . . Affectionate. Like when Pixal, literally, touched my heart.

And then broke it.

I was at home now, in my bedroom, with Pixal's body resting on a table (which I had laid blanket after blanket of comfort on) in front if me. On the wall in front of me, where my bed previously was, (and I took the frame out of the mattress, and the frame was now outside my door.) various papers and a large diagram of Pixal's circuitry and parts. I did not obtain any blueprints, but I had made them after analyzing her.

I expected her to sit up and talk to me, ask me where she was. But she didn't. I knew that.

I knew she couldn't, not until I gave her a new power Source.

_"We, we are Compatible." _I could hear her whisper in my ears. Compatible. We went together.

I had opened up a panel that displayed the a majority of her circuitry. There were dim orbs of green and blue bulbs, and I guessed they were suppose to be on and flashing. Everything was off. In the middle of her chest, was a larger, circular pattern of circuits. Many of the cords and wires led to and from there, and I assumed that was her power source.

_"Compatible."_

It was covered by a metallic case, holding the logo. I removed the case, and gazed at her heart.

It was dim as well.

Damn. I had hoped to find something, anything that meant some part of he was clinging onto life.

_"We, we are Compatible." _I stretched out my hand, and touched her power core.

I was shocked. Like that surge of electric pulse. Like when she touched my heart. I snapped my hand back, watching for any reaction.

_"Compatible."_

And she did something. Her form sat up, and stared at me. **"Z-Za-" **And her body slumped back again, as Jay bursted into the room.

**"I believe I told all of you ****not disturb me when I'm trying to repair her." **I paused.** "Were you eavesdropping, Jay?" **My brother stared at me, then at Pixal. **"So, you got a reaction?"**

**"Answer the question, Jay."**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

Jay stammered for a moment, like he was trying to think on his words. **"I just- I wanted to see her."**

**"See her, or her circuits?"** I asked, questioning him. I refused to let Jay, imparticularly, touch her. Same with Nya.

Jay didn't reply for a moment. **"I wanted to check on you, because you haven't left this room other than to get tools or something, or even use the bathroom since we got back from the city." **

**"I do not see how that is a problem."**

**"It's been three days, Zane."** Jay replied, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

Three days? Just Three days? I could operate with that. That wasn't a very long time.

A long time with little to no progress. I had already tried one alternative source. Solar power. But that had failed, due to the different situations, the placement of the panels, and the Inability for the sun to keep up. But today made progress.

I touched her, and she reacted. She was there for me, just for another moment, and she was gone again.

What if our compatibility had some deeper meaning?

_"Compatible."_

___"Compatible."_

**"Compatible."**

What if? No, there would be a chance I would die. A 96.74% chance I would die. but she had better repairing abilities. She could fix me.

And she could not have any connection to the city, I had to give her a new power source. Any connection with the city endangered her, and us.

I stretched out my hand again, and I laid my hand on her power source, the shock surging through me. Before she could do anything and hurt me, I disconnected her power.

It took some time to piece together a power source similar enough and powerful enough to handle her. Nevertheless, I did it, using her original power source and refining it.

I reconnected all of her tedious circuits and wires, and gazed at her again.

_"We, we are Compatible."_

I had to make sure none of brothers came in to try and stop me. I took my mattress and laid it on front of the door, along with a chair.

But could I really do it? Yes. I had to.

Taking a cord from my supplies, I opened my own torso panel, and touched my glowing blue heart. I used my Techoblade on the cord, then proceeded to plug one end of the cord into my heart, and held the other end in my hand.

I rested one hand on her shoulder, and plugged the cord into her new power source.

**"AHH!" **I yelled, the electricity surging and the cord glowing between us.

I could already hear someone trying to bust the door down.

**"Bzzt- Zane- ZANE!" **She yelled, her eyes glowing and their glow intensified.

I smiled at her, and collapsed, the cord unplugging itself.

As my brothers bursted through the door, Pixal fell off the table, and landed beside me, trying to help.

_"We, we are Compatible. So, so very compatible." _I said as my systems shut down.

-x-x-

so, i wrote this on a whim. I plan for there to be 3 chapters, at least. I hope you guys like this.

AND THIS IS ALMOST A ROMANCE. I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THAT.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

I did not expect the response I got, so, thank you thank you thank you! 12 reviews for 1 chapter is a new record for me, at least I think it is.

-x-x-

My vision was all staticky. Like an old TV trying to find the right channel. A buzzing noise filled my ears, then proceeded to clear away, only to be replaced by muffled voices.

**_Systems Operational_**

_So, I. . . Lived? Did she repair me?_

_**Hearing . . . Operational.**_

_What's going on?_

_**"Hey, I think he's waking up."**_

_**"Let me make further repairs, the probability of him being 100% operational is low."**_

_She didn't fully repair me?_

_What's going on? Where am I?_

_**Vision . . . Operational.**_

My eyes opened to see Jay and my brothers encircling Me, and Pixal behind them, trying to get a look at me. My gaze lingered to the rest of my room, noticing my falcon was perched in the corner, watching the scene below.

**"Please, let me resume repairs. He is not fully repaired." **

**"As soon as we get an explanation. Zane- just, well- what was that?! You could have died!" **Jay began, obviously worried. Or maybe mad.

**"That was me fixing her."**

**"Fixing? You mean electrocuting her, yourself, and making all of us panic!"** Kai stated in his loud, hot headed fashion.

**"Look, Zane, just, _why?_ Why did you do that?" **Cole finally said, getting the other two to silence, and almost giving Zane a helpless look.

_"Because my life, my body and feelings are not like yours. You get hurt, and you feel pain. You get cuts, bruises, and wounds. I don't feel pain. I feel a need for repairs. I have had half my face ripped off, and only felt a few sparks and was disorientated for a minute. I don't feel emotions like any of you. I feel. . . I'm not sure actually. Like, like that's what I suppose to do. I'm supposed to feel friendship, and love. Or something. And Pixal. . . She felt. . . Human. Almost human. Like me. And she died because of what all of us did. And I felt she didn't deserve that. I had thought I had found someone like me. Someone who felt emotions and pain like me."_ I said, looking at them.

Then it turned out I actually hadn't said any of that. It was just thought.

_"Because she deserved to be saved."_ I finally told them, and received odd looks.

**"Why?" **Cole replied, wanting more explanations.

**"I, can't say for sure. But, it felt right." **

**"But Zane- she tried to kill us. And, she's-"**

**"Kai. It is rude to speak of Pixal like that while she is in this very room. Now l****et her through."**

My brothers hesitated for a moment, but Cole proceeded to move aside first, and being closest to my side, I noticed the photo on my nightstand was knocked on its face. I reached over, sitting it back up, and I smiled at the face of my Father, as Pixal replaced my line of sight. I looked up at her, expecting her to smile or thank me.

She did not.

Rather, she looked at me, glared, and, ever so unbelievably, slapped me. My brothers jumped on her, and pushed her away from me.

**"What the heck?!" **Jay yelled at her, now seeming to be in a rage.

**"Zane made a stupid decsisicion. He received a consequence."**

**"That doesn't mean you slap him!"**

Like bombs, my brothers and Pixal exploded into a heated arguement. By now, I had sat up, realizing that I was on my bed, my torso inclined upwards by pillows. As I struggled to get up, noticing how very weak I felt, I watched Pixal and my brothers.

She was backed up against the wall, an almost scared puppy look in her eyes.

_She doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this. She is like me. _

**"I was doing what I believed was best!"**

**"And it was stupid, Now go apologize!" **Cole said, pointing at me.

**"Pixal, don't, your apology is unnecessary." **I finally said, all eyes turning on me. **"Kai, Jay, Cole, leave. I want to talk to Pixal alone."**

**"We are not leaving you alone with her."**

**"I said, leave."**

They gave eachother a few glances, and finally left the room. I exchanged glances with her, smiling lightly. The room fell into an unsteady silence, and then Pixal spoke. **"I believe Jay, Kai, and Cole have their ears against the door or are trying to peek in."**

**"Well yes. . . I would suspect so. I apologize for my brothers, they do not. . ." **Ipaused, unsure of whagwords to say next._ Understand? Do not trust you? _What was I suppose to say?

Pixal didn't comment, silence filling the room for a moment, then Pixal spoke. **"May I resume repairs?"**

**"Please, go right on ahead." **Pixal nodded, opening up my shirt and showing my metallic torso again. She made me sit up, and her repairing equipment came out of her arms.

**"Tell me again, does Zane stand for anything?"**

I paused, looking at her for a moment. **"No. It doesn't stand for anything."**

Pixal stared at me, like I was telling her something shocking. **"Names, they are strange sometimes. My name has meaning. It is what I am suppose to do."**

I sighed lightly. I hated when she went into her speech of,_ "I am not special. I am Pixal."_

Maybe she didn't believe she was special, but she was special to me.  
I guess.  
She sat there, quietly buzzing and making my electronics spark in reply. **"Your actions caused a great deal of damage and power deficiency to your power source. Your actions were very foolish and unneeded, Zane."  
"I did what I believed was the best option." **I replied, defending myself.  
**"It was never the best option." **Pixal stopped, looking at me, her eyes and features being as robotic and emotionless as ever.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Zane Julian. You could have just continued your mission and left me there. You could have just taken my body and let it be in shut down mode until you finished your duties and protocols, but instead you decided to take me into your home, and attempt to repair me, and hurt yourself in the process. You endangered yourself, your friends, even your own Sensei. He is at Borg tower. Lord knows what the Overlord is doing to him."**

**"Wouldn't I have endangered you too then? And don't you know what the overlord is doing?"** I interrupted.

**"I told you, Zane. I do not matter. The Overlord can wait, for the next few minutes anyway."** She paused. **"And Zane, when I mean you endangered yourself, I partly mean in the most vernatical way possible, and in the most literal term. . ." **Pixal stared at me, her green eyes bearing into me.

**"I mean you f*cked up. You f*cked up big time."**

The bothersome silence seeped back into the room, and I believe I heard one of my brothers chuckle from outside.  
**"Jay, Kai, Cole, you can come back in now."** I announced, and the three tumbled in.  
**"And what of Sensei?"** I heard Cole respond.

**"The Overlord knows everything. Every hiding place, every safe house, every legend, every bit of your past and lives that Sensei knows about you, every trick and skill you four have up your sleeves."**

**"So we're screwed?"**

**"Yes. And your Sensei is in grave peril."**

-x-x-x-

So, is it ok? Drop a review, please?


End file.
